


María

by 1979ProJay



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1979ProJay/pseuds/1979ProJay
Summary: You just have to love yourself.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 7





	María

**Author's Note:**

> 被玛利亚触动后的产物。  
> 设计师!文星伊/Diva!安惠真

纽约的十一月，中央公园茂密的树丛是魔法药水一样的黄绿色，曼哈顿的街道被身穿最新款秋装的女郎填满，时代广场的大型广告牌上播放着查理兹•塞隆的美妆广告。文星伊拢着件驼绒外套走出大楼，去扔手中的空咖啡杯时在垃圾桶里瞥见几张《海扁王3》的票根。她还没来得及看那部电影，就被烂番茄上惨不忍睹的评分砸了个满眼，人们怒骂说西蒙•金伯格毁了X战警系列还不够，现在要毁了每一部他经手的超英电影。真戏剧。文星伊想。有时候很难理解一部电影可以掀起网民们那么大的怒气。她这辈子的审美技能大概都点在了自己的职业上，以至于对电影的要求比较低，常常看了烂片而不自知，也就没法与激愤的群众共情。

不过看起来并不是每个设计师都像她一样。三十分钟后，文星伊走进秀场后台，一对缀满碎钻的天价bra差点砸到她脸上。那玩意在光下反射出一道亮眼的光，上面零零碎碎的饰品加起来非得把文星伊这张脸划破相。还好她眼疾手快地接住了这飞来横祸，转头一看，一位梳着背头的褐发男子正粗声嚷嚷：

“难以置信，这样的东西也能上映！”

他身后的拉美裔超模正坐在椅子上由造型师烫发，巧克力色的长腿好像能直接横到人脖子上。她挥着手说：“至少男主角的身材还算不错，看上去不像是光凭蛋白粉吃出来的。超级英雄电影不就是看这个吗？”

“可它不是常规意义上的超级英雄电影！”褐发的总设计师牛头不对马嘴地继续嚷嚷，“超杀女长大了还有什么可看的？”

拉美超模见说不通，只得撅着丰满的嘴唇扭头问一旁的助理：“凯蒂，约翰先生把我待会要穿的甩哪去了？”

文星伊正好路过她身边，顺手把那只bra塞进了她摊开的掌心里，“在找它？”

超模一愣，目光从已然物归原主的布料挪到文星伊脸上，然后惊呼：“文小姐！”

“好久不见。”文星伊避开造型师来回的路径，后退一步冲她笑，“上次是在Dior的高定？”

“是的。大家都想穿你设计的那条，当然最后我赢了。”超模笑出一口白牙，“如果不是我的发型还捏在别人手里，我得过来给你个拥抱。”

“下次补上。”文星伊和她握了手。

“不过，你怎么会来维密？”超模又问，“我以为你不会来这种商业秀呢。”

“主办方发了邀请函，我最近也没别的事要忙。”设计师耸耸肩，“为什么不？我也是俗人一个。”

时尚圈的默认取向规律。超模调侃道：“听说和你约会可以得到量身定做的裙子？”

“没门。”文星伊眯起眼睛冲她挥手，“我不和腿比我人还长的姑娘约。多辣都不行。”

后台的盛况令人啧啧称奇，像是小说甚至神话里才会出现的衣香鬓影、酒池肉林。模特们都忙着做造型，文星伊逛了一圈又见到几个熟人，但没有去打扰。维多利亚的秘密作为最广为人知又最被诟病的时尚秀，她的出现在这里的确显得有些突兀。大部分做高定的设计师是不屑这样的地方的，除非他是泰勒或者蕾哈娜的歌迷，想来免费听一次单曲演唱会。不过先前也说了，文星伊和其他设计师不一样。各方面都是。

她喝完一杯免费取用的利口酒，腕表上显示距离秀开始还有四十分钟不到。衣服穿多了，在室内有点闷热，文星伊干脆去了卫生间。她在洗手台前补了下妆，顺便脱下外套享受片刻的阴凉。偌大的卫生间里十分安静，文星伊摸出手机，准备看看附近午夜场的电影票。

就在这时，她听到尽头的隔间里传来一阵奇怪的声音。

文星伊凝神一听，好像有人在呕吐。她皱了皱眉，担心又是哪个模特为了走秀的邀约临时减肥，身体出了毛病，临上场前还在发作。很多还不够咖的模特时常不明白一个道理，即少走一次也不会毁了职业生涯。

她没有多想就走过去敲了敲门：“嗨，你还好吗？我是应邀来的设计师，可以联系主办方给你提供点紧急药物。”

里面安静了。她单手揣兜耐心地等着。令人意外的是，门很快被拉开，文星伊和黑发的女人面面相觑。

不是哪个减肥过度的超模。对方长着和她一样的亚洲脸孔，卷发堆在丰润的肩膀上，脚蹬一双黑色的高跟鞋，红鞋底的那种。

文星伊认识她。谁不认识她？华莎，韩文名安惠真，英文名玛利亚•安，在田纳西州出生的美籍韩裔，18岁出道，20岁获得格莱美提名——即使大家都说格莱美已经死了，22岁开始世界巡演，单曲mv不止一次位列Youtube年度视频前十，不折不扣的流媒女王。今年26岁的她，已经是英文流行乐坛最知名的歌手之一。同时，也是今年维密的驻唱嘉宾。她差点就把她的艺名脱口而出了——正如每个人见到明星时的第一反应。

每场维密最为人津津乐道的除了超模和内衣无非就是邀请的歌手，文星伊也曾参与维密的内衣设计，当时还被作为单向组合粉丝的同僚要过哈卷的签名。她还没亲眼见过华莎，也谈不上是她的粉丝，但的确听过她的歌。全美谁没听过她的歌？在过去的一些日子，华莎早年的爵士乐曾帮助她走过漫长的一段多事之秋。

“不好意思。”安惠真率先开口，脸上的表情变化极快，立即堪称端庄优雅地理了理身上昂贵礼服的肩带，画着锋利眼线的眼睛将目光投在面前的女人身上，“你是……文小姐？”

“你认识我？”文星伊顿时顾不上询问刚才的干呕声是怎么回事了。她确实属于最年轻有为的设计师之一，可是他们这些人的名气一般仅限圈内，走到外面，也不过是一介普通人，跟明星的知名度不能比。

“我当然认识你。我很喜欢你的设计风格。我本来想……”安惠真表情诚恳，“噢，出去说吧，看看这是什么地方。太糟糕了，我的预想里第一次和你见面可不是在卫生间。”

文星伊作了个“你先请”的手势。她眼尖地瞥见安惠真藏在身侧的戴着长长甲片的手中捏着一小瓶药。药名只露出几个零星的字母，但文星伊对它再熟悉不过。

文星伊第一次和安惠真见面，在维密后台的厕所，距离开场大约半小时，后者一个人躲在这里催吐。

她怀着无意窥视了别人秘密的心态选择沉默。成年人谁都不容易，想来大明星也一样。

卫生间通风管开得很大，文星伊注意到安惠真在洗手时光裸的肩背上起了些鸡皮疙瘩。她略一停顿，还是走上前，把手里厚重的驼绒外衣递了过去。

“天呐……谢谢。”安惠真没有拒绝，欣喜地道了谢就将那件外套披在了身上。

“可能你不记得了，但我在米兰时装周上见过你。”

二人并肩走出去的时候，安惠真率先开口道。

文星伊愈发受宠若惊，“是吗？我是不是错过了太多？”

“因为对你的作品印象深刻，所以顺便了解了设计师。我还知道你那天穿的是陶德•斯奈德设计的西装。我甚至问经纪人，斯奈德先生什么时候给女人设计西装了。”安惠真笑了，红唇牵动起左颊的小痣，“不过你当时一直在和一位女士聊天，所以没有搭上话。”

文星伊边听边极速开动大脑回想那天的情况——她当时还没有和前女友分手。

“那……真遗憾。”她摸了摸鼻子，“感谢老天，幸好我答应了今日的邀请。”

“不算太晚。”安惠真爽朗地答，紧了紧身上的外套。

短暂的安静中文星伊想起那瓶令人在意的药，还是忍不住旁敲侧击道：“你……很紧张吗？”

问完她立马意识到这是个蠢问题。华莎开过的万人演唱会应该和她参加过的设计展一样多。

“我就不知道紧张这个词怎么写。”安惠真毫无破绽地笑着说。

“那好。”文星伊也笑，“我还没听过现场呢。期待你的表现。”

时间一点点推移，超模们已全部穿戴完毕准备上场。她俩还没多聊几句，安惠真就被追来的工作人员和经纪人催促着推走了。

文星伊坐到观众席前排，才忽觉自己的外套还没有要回来。

现场的摄影器材都已架好，灯光也全数准备完毕。文星伊和身边一位同样受邀前来的还算相熟的设计师低声交流了一番这次的设计。本场定下的主题为“仰望星空”，肤色各异的女孩们把伽马射线、玫瑰星云、银河、黑洞穿在身上，在铺满碎光的舞台上做宇宙的中心。文星伊喜欢这个主题，宏大而美，足够发挥。舞台上的一束亮光竖劈下来结束了他们的谈话。她追着光抬起头，正看见安惠真从黑暗里走到光下，手臂一扬，音乐响起。

黑玫瑰顷刻在舞台上绽放。一切都是那么顺其自然，无论是拉开的话筒，还是轻盈的转身。她一边唱出星与月的故事，一边游刃有余地同走过身侧的模特互动，一颦一笑、一个眼神，舒展的臂膀、摊开的掌心，都是给舞台增光添彩的随性安排。天使们和她对视微笑，肩上纱质的披风擦过她丰盈的大腿，带起一片掌声。

主办方的明智之举。没人比她更适合这场秀，人们可以从她的声音里听到行星运动、宇宙爆炸，静谧中轰鸣，静止中运转。T台上一双双交错的高跟鞋落进音波的余温里，也像缀了光年外的金芒。

她歌声里有恢宏星光。

文星伊回过神来的时候，自己正混在人群中傻傻地鼓掌。身后的男人都在讨论今年走大闭*的名模。她身处嘈杂，顿悟为什么华莎的演唱会一票难求。即使只有短短几分钟，一首歌的时间，也足以震撼人心，那才是音乐的魅力。

又一年的维密秀结束了。

散场的时候人潮拥挤，文星伊没有再找到安惠真，干脆放弃了，大明星应该也不是总有那么多时间。她也没有寻到合适的电影场次，又不想那么早回家，干脆叫了Uber去常去的吧里坐坐。

文星伊随便点了一杯鸡尾酒，坐在角落里静静地抿。明明是闲下来的时候，她竟不觉寂寞，耳畔似乎还回荡着先前的热闹：有模特们漂亮的马甲线，还有diva摄人心魄的歌声。酒吧放着一首英摇，她沉浸在回忆里发呆，不知不觉喝完了酒。酒精上头让人有点昏沉，文星伊找到酒吧的卫生间，干脆在这里把脸上的底妆卸了，清醒清醒好回家。

抹掉睫毛和眉毛上的水珠，她凑近镜子，却在反射的画面里看到身后站着个熟悉的人影。

没看清楚脸，先看清楚了自己的驼绒外衣。穿着那外衣的女人就站在她身后，也在用卸妆棉擦着唇上鲜艳的口红。见她看过来，冲她微微一笑。

可能因为酒壮人胆，也麻木了人的神经，文星伊竟然一点也不意外。卫生间的门不知道谁关上的，这里又只剩她们两个人了。文星伊没有打破氛围，静默着烘干了手上的水。她们站成一条对角线，在不宽敞的空间里形成奇怪的平衡。在她即将走出门外的时候，高跟鞋剁地的脆响靠近，接着一股不大不小的力拉住了她开门的那只手的袖子。

文星伊回过头。安惠真揪着她的袖子，嘴唇已经回归自然的浅色。

还是没有一个人开口。

有时候很难解释一些现象，比如为什么总是卫生间？为什么偏偏是今天？驼绒外套到底是不是秋冬最佳单品？纽约的一切似乎没有那么多为什么，每年无数的黑人白人黄人在这里相爱又分手、成功又失败。她们从来这里追梦的那一天开始就知道。

文星伊把安惠真按在门板上的时候这么想。

判断一个女人有没有享受你的吻，首先要观察她的眼睛。作为主动方的时候，文星伊一般没有闭眼的习惯。她一边攫取对方的呼吸，一边近距离注视着那双眼睛，眼线笔将其变成过于尖锐的形状，修剪过的假睫毛好像能扫到她脸上。安惠真长了一双乍一看颇难相处的眼睛，留白太多，不怒自威，舞台上便带了股狠劲。可凑近了却发现，透过那层明艳的妆，轻易能发现这双眼睛藏着的柔软，像毛绒绒的哺乳动物幼崽。设计师为自己的发现感到无比惊奇。

片刻她松开桎梏，安惠真被困在她和门板之间的空隙里仰头顺气。文星伊伸手替她系好外套的扣子，在开门前低声问，去哪。

鉴于这是华莎，给前任写的歌被每个美国女高中生传唱，文星伊不觉得这其中有故作害羞的含蓄的必要。

去我家。安惠真主动先拧开了门。

文星伊讶异地挑了挑眉。

她的确没想到有朝一日能堂而皇之地走进流行歌后的家里。更准确地说，是卧室。

安惠真在舞台上像身披荆棘的曼陀罗，在舞台下却全然不同。声音是温的，发丝是滑的，除了那十只尖尖的甲片，没有一处不是绵软的。

她们之间应该有什么磁场，微妙地牵起缘分，又微妙地互相吸引，甚至于连初次合作都微妙地默契。文星伊不合时宜地想起她窥见的那个秘密，幸好安惠真解开内衣搭扣的动作很快夺走了她的注意。

挺突然的。所以，她在经历着什么呢？

文星伊醒的时候，安惠真正捏着她的手把玩。她因为前一夜的酒精洗礼，脑子还有点胀痛，便没有动，只是问：“我不会点开手机就发现自己上了推特趋势吧？”

“难说。”安惠真揉着她食指中指的骨节，好像那是什么仿真玩具，“观众往往不会让你有太多隐私。”

文星伊咋舌，偏头用掌跟按摩太阳穴，“算了，反正还是我赚。”

安惠真没有再继续这个话题。她捏住文星伊的指尖，对着窗外射进来的光，端详在光下透着血色的皮肉，和有些透明的指甲。

“这就是设计师的手啊。”

“嗯……设计师也是两只手掌十根手指。”文星伊不懂她的意思，随口开了个玩笑。

“真漂亮。”安惠真突然感叹道。

“你知道一般人都夸我的作品，只有女朋友才会夸我的手吧？”文星伊坐起身，下床捞起地上散落的衣服一件件穿上。她摸不准对方什么想法，但再在刚认识的女人家里待下去就显得不合适了。

穿裤子时她在床头柜上又看到了熟悉的药瓶，和一板安眠药放在一起。这让她拉拉链的手迟疑了半晌，但最终还是没有停下。

“那，设计师，”

床上的安惠真翻了个身正对着她，睡裙没盖住的锁骨在晨光下显得有些嶙峋。

“和我试试吧？”

这是故事的开始。

文星伊还没有自恋到会觉得对方暗恋自己已久。她事后也奇怪自己当时为什么没有拒绝。也许那场live实在太让人难以忘怀，又或许是天赋赐给她的善于看见的眼睛，让她发现万丈光芒下的玛利亚或许比外界想象的要缺爱——设计师的职业病可能包括猎奇心理。

她印象中华莎绝没有在哪次LBGTQ节日中公开出柜过，也不记得媒体报道过的她的哪一位可挖掘的前任是女人。年轻人会对和明星的浪漫爱情抱有幻想，而文星伊已经三十一岁了，没有那么不成熟。可毫无疑问，无论“华莎”的魅力在公众眼中是怎样的，背后的“安惠真”都是个很有魅力的人——足够俘获任何人的魅力。

和每一段“浪漫爱情”的起点一样，一个《爱乐之城》式的悠闲的长镜头，或一段《天使爱美丽》式的幽默旁白。总之，在生活虚无的影片开场中，文星伊寻声走到厨房，正看见安惠真把洗干净的草莓混着酸奶倒进榨汁机，背影看上去同任何一个在厨房里忙碌的女友或妻子一样平平无奇。

“玛利亚？”她下意识唤了一声。

“呀，叫我惠真吧。”安惠真回过头冲她笑，“往前追一辈，我们都来自一样的地方。”

惠真。这是个没有人会叫的本名。他们叫她华莎、玛利亚，或者“我的女王”。它似乎象征一些尘封的柔软，类似眼线下干净清纯的眼睛。文星伊没来由地有些心跳过速。她站在原地，安惠真走过来，用盛着酸奶的玻璃杯冰她的脸颊。

这太日常了，以至于有些奇怪。文星伊猜想到。她喜欢这样的生活吗？没有舞台和通告，只是像个自然人一般待在家里，做一杯没什么技术含量的酸奶。

而玛利亚仿佛是认真的。

安惠真格外喜欢看她工作。文星伊待在工作室的时候，总能感觉到有期盼而温暖的视线停留在她身上很久，似乎对那人来说枯燥无味的等待一点都不无聊。她低头看着桌上的纸笔，蓦地久违地产生了人生中第一次绘出一条裙子时那种渴望而兴奋的感觉。她好像突然能理解学生时代的雄性为什么总爱在异性面前吹嘘自己了。一个漂亮女人用那样的目光看着你，很难不让人产生一种统治般的快感。

当然在设计这方面，文星伊自认完全有资本做统治者。

她完工之后便和安惠真约会。她们有时候去电影院，有时候去酒吧。如果实在无事可做，就待在家里，要么听安惠真唱歌，要么做爱。安惠真的经纪人在这期间从没有联系过她。文星伊注意到了这不可忽视的一点，但没有深究。她仍然像个观察者，观察着一个高敏的人类，在做的是怎样的选择。

安惠真甚至订了游轮，整艘船上除了工作人员只有她们两个人的那种。她在甲板上唱歌，文星伊待在舱里和合作品牌的负责人视频，然后走出来和她模仿《泰坦尼克号》的经典场面，两人笑得差点一起跌进水里。

这已经可以算“浪漫爱情”电影的中段部分了。

傍晚，文星伊捉住了穿着身松松垮垮的浴袍于阳台弹着尤克里里的安惠真。略微沙哑的女嗓飘散在空气中，于是空气也变成朗姆酒味，把人带到密西西比河畔，又带到哈瓦那的教堂。文星伊在一曲结束后握住对方冻得发红的手，低头看着她的皮肤说，该补色了，惠真。

“明天就去。”安惠真干脆利落地下了决定。

“说起来，”文星伊突发奇想地问，“当初是怎么想到要去美黑的呢？”

“因为我喜欢。我第一次美黑的时候，很高兴地在ins上po了自拍。”安惠真只穿了一层袍子，在几度的室外却一点不觉得冷似的——她身体里像是总有烈焰在燃烧，“有个人回复我说‘能不能别那么做，你让我感到不舒服’。”

“然后呢？”文星伊盯住她手指上的纹身，“很显然你没有理他。”

“我告诉他：把人的皮剥了，大家都是一个颜色。”安惠真晃着头，笑得像只第一次狩猎成功的小狮子。

“《电锯惊魂》。”文星伊失笑，“看样子他电影看得还不够多。”

安惠真捻着头发道：“那就是为什么我不是在和他约会。”

文星伊拍着手笑得前仰后合，脑袋轻轻砸到安惠真的腿上。安惠真托住她的后脑勺，又捏起那颗脑袋上的发丝编辫子。设计师长了张不太设计师的脸，从俯视的角度，很容易被过于漂亮的鼻梁线条以及白得反光的皮肤吸引。

安惠真忽然感到双眼有些酸涩，干脆就这么捧着她的脑袋低头吻下去。笑声消失了，文星伊的鼻尖蹭过她的下巴。这人反应太快，立马抬手勾住她的后脑勺吮吸她的下唇。因为弯腰，安惠真的浴袍领口垮了下来，文星伊抬手把她的前襟捏住，说：“进去吧，外面冷。”

外面冷吗？安惠真很少关注这个问题，因为很少有人关心她冷不冷。哪怕在十二月的莫斯科要穿抹胸上台，也得照穿不误。她只需要明艳动人、性感霸气就够了。不知从何时起，这其中的供求关系由男观众以她为幻想、女观众以她为力量，变成了她既要给男观众幻想，又要给女观众力量。从她成名的那一刻起，她就阻止不了任何变质变味的发生。顺着文星伊握成拳的手，安惠真回想起在设计展听人介绍的手的主人的作品：

后背的设计修改过，为了让模特更方便走台步。

布料的选择是为了让皮肤更舒服。

文小姐的高定一直广受好评，姑娘们都说她的衣服穿在身上就像照着她们的身材和舒展度3D打印出来的一样。

这一部分设计所得的款项已经捐到了支持女孩成长的慈善组织。

她扫见几套臃肿的套装，忍不住问：那种衣服真的有模特穿吗？

…会吧。解说的人犹豫了一下，说。文小姐说留着等大腿手臂不够细、斜方肌不必薄、腰短也无需去取肋骨的模特走上T台的时候，那就是专门为他们定制的高定。

很可笑，也很理想化。T台上不是没有反常规的模特，但大多不过赚取了一定话题度和新鲜度后，又在主流的浪潮打击下销声匿迹。安惠真盯着那几套衣服反复看，好像从里面看到了自己飞逝的时光。不完美，却处处是人间的气息，且只属于她自己。

如果有人能通过诗作爱上诗人、通过油画爱上画家，那么也有人可以通过设计爱上设计师。

给我设计一条裙子吧。安惠真轻声道。

本来只是情动时呢喃，没想到文星伊会给女友量身打造的传闻竟然不是假的。当文星伊拿着卷尺等工具上门的时候，安惠真还包着干发巾在刷牙。文星伊说，得让我先看看你的衣柜。

安惠真爽快地答应了。

女明星有单独的衣帽间。文星伊进去逛了一圈，记下了她大致的穿衣风格和偏好。她的手拂过一排排挂好的名牌衣装，在角落里触到了一点不和谐的存在。她将其取出，眼前是一件白色的拘束衣，绑带零零散散地垂下来。

它摸上去有点硬，舞台装和情趣内衣都不会是这种质地。这就是一件拘束衣，一般用于控制精神病人的拘束衣。

华莎的家里放着这种衣服，拿出去够媒体冲完一个月的业绩。

文星伊抿着唇走出去，给安惠真量尺寸。热辣女王名副其实，用手丈量只是感受个大概，只有冰冷而真材实料的数据才能呈现出黑玫瑰真正的样子。文星伊细细记录下她的腰围、胸围、臀围、肩宽、腿长、臂长，像造一个即将出厂的性感AI。为什么除工作之外只给有亲密关系的人做定制，因为这是个太过私密又富有情色意味的过程。它是浪漫的，如果对方不愿意将自己全然交给设计师，量出来的数字就会有偏差。她最后圈起女王纤细的颈项，却没有记下长度，而是微微收紧力道，让软尺勒住那好看的脖子。

惠真啊。她不紧不慢地问。你想让我救你吗？

安惠真背对着她，只能看到呼吸时蝴蝶骨的起伏，听不到回答。

为什么是我？文星伊没有松手，软尺卡住脆弱的喉结。玛利亚，你在因为什么而痛苦？

你在因为什么而痛苦呢？

刺耳的电话铃突然响起，打破了寂静。安惠真从衣兜里取出手机按下免提，经纪人的声音传来：

“玛利亚，很抱歉，知道你在休假，但——有狗仔拍到你在阳台上和女人接吻？我们没人要管你的私生活，不过大家想知道这是否是一个陷阱或者骗局，以防总有人觊觎你的口袋。”

安惠真挂掉了电话，转过身面对着文星伊，出了口气。

她没有张嘴，但仿佛在说，就是这么痛苦。

她们对视的过程中安惠真忽然感到呼吸困难，心脏好像嵌在了耳膜里，小腹中仿佛有异形在生长。她感觉到文星伊搂住她的肩膀，听到她呼喊她的名字。

但玛利亚眼皮沉重，在第无数个瞬间想沉入空无一人的海底。那里什么都没有，只有冰凉的水，和可以让她停止呼吸的压强。

意识回笼的时候，安惠真发现自己穿着那身拘束衣躺在阳台。文星伊搬了一张桌子在一旁绘图，长长的头发束成一把垂在画板似的后背上。

“你有什么要告诉我的吗？”

文星伊像后脑勺长了眼睛一样，在她睁眼后没多久就转过身，以一个随性的姿势靠着那张桌子。

安惠真试图摇头。她想说你够好了，你没有义务了解那些，没有义务照顾一个二十六岁的成年人，更没有义务拉谁一把。

但那身拘束衣反而给了她底气。她抱着从设计师的作品里产生的共鸣，看着她耐心的神情，忽然放松了下来。

这是她的阳台，她想在这里做什么就做什么，无论是唱歌、接吻还是穿拘束衣。

“星伊，”安惠真揉着脑袋叫了她的名字，“你有没有痛苦过？”

“嗯……有。”文星伊想了想，道，“要说年少成名，我和你一样。考上最好的设计学院，十八岁的第一幅设计作品被一向挑剔的导师赞不绝口，刚毕业没两年就办了自己的设计展，无数奢侈品牌愿意跟我合作，被许多设计大师欣赏和引荐。”

“我的职业生涯前半段就像电影一样。”文星伊托着下巴笑，“然后就在某一天，我养的狗离世了，我的新车被莫名其妙撞坏但肇事者当场死亡。我谈恋爱、分手，被别人盗取设计成果，合作方违约，母亲生病，妹妹的学校发生枪击案，收到邪教的死亡威胁。最重要的是，我觉得我灵感枯竭了。我好像一直在制作合作方想要的、圈子愿意看的东西，却没有做自己想做的，日复一日，那让我再也想不出他们想要什么，厌倦感让我睡不着觉。我有一段时间天天待在工作室里画图，从睁眼开始画，一直画到撑不住睡着。一天画几百张稿子，没有一幅让我满意，就全部塞进碎纸机。明明没吃多少东西，也要买药催吐，好像只有胃和食道痉挛能让我清醒，让我继续生活。”

“……结果呢？”安惠真交叠双腿，轻轻咬着大拇指。

“结果把自己害进了医院。”文星伊耸肩，“我睁开眼的时候不想活了，因为我实在想不到谁能来拉我一把，而我走出病房，又要面对无数等待处理的堆积的噩耗。”

“然后我干脆走了，谁也没告诉，出去玩了大半年，去了很多没去过的地方。本来抱的是‘我再也不要回来了’的心态，但走着走着，我发现自己还是想做设计，想让很多人爱上我的作品。而只要我愿意，我依然能得到喜欢和爱。”

“惠真。”言罢她走到安惠真的躺椅边，半蹲下来，“看着我。嘿，我不知道你在经历什么——没人能知道，甚至在维密的那次意外之前我都不认识你。但我得说，你有资本做任何你想做的事。”

“选择了自救，就别放弃。我当然可以对你说‘我爱你’——无数的人愿意向你说爱。但那都不重要，重要的是你爱自己。”

她伸手揪住安惠真拘束衣上的绑带，一拉，它们就像倒下的多米诺骨牌一般接连松开。

“去他妈的。”文星伊晃了晃那根带子，“我说去他妈的。”

安惠真近两年时常想，自己到底在做什么。

她十九岁第一次走红毯给别人签名，收到热情的粉丝递来的信，回到家洗干净手欣喜若狂地打开，发现里面写满了对她的性侵幻想。

后来，她面对无数的骚扰，以及无数的审视，无论是外貌、身材还是穿衣风格。脱口秀上遭到主持人种族歧视，要得体地笑着回应。压根不认识的歌手在社交媒体上说她态度傲慢，奇怪的陌生人总冒出来自称她的前任，贩卖她的性需求，也得泰然处之。有人宣言要在她的航班上开枪，有人要她用两百万美元赎回她的裸照，有人恶意举报她的演唱会有过量毒品交易。她的歌曲逐渐被指责迎合大众，而当她做自己想做的时，又被大把粉丝私信谴责：“玛利亚，你怎么变成这样了？”

玛利亚，你怎么变成这样了？

她开始失眠、吃不下东西，而她的经纪人只关心她的名声和钱。她说维密之后我要休息一阵，大家都说，玩得开心，别忘记写歌。

她删光手机上的所有数据，只留下以前在设计展上拍的照片。署名为“文星伊”的裙子旁边，左写着“You Matter”，右写着“Love Yourself”。她倒了一把安眠药在手心，又捏碎了冲进马桶。她拿着那几张照片，好像就能得到拯救。

维密开场前，想到即将面对的闪光灯、摄像机和观众，她还是忍不住去了卫生间吃药干呕。却没想到拉开门时，支撑着她重建废墟的设计师就挂着关心的表情站在门外，像个奇迹。

我一点也不好。安惠真在那一刻突然很想落泪，但她又有了勇气，同时也期盼着被爱。不过没关系，总会好的。

安惠真站了起来，光着脚跑进屋里。

“去哪？”文星伊在后面问。

“染头，染成红色。”她说。

“为什么？”文星伊有点想笑，“非得是红发？”

“没有为什么。”安惠真转过头，冲她摇了摇两根手指，“我突然想，而且我喜欢。”

注释：1.大闭：指在走秀中最后一位出场。“大开”指第一位出场。


End file.
